one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn vs. Caboose
The Second match of the Third Round begins as Finn of Storm Hawks (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) takes on Captain of the Blue team, Caboose of Red vs. Blue (nominated by TheSoulofMelemele)! Who will win? The Sharpshooter or the Captain. Introduction In the streets of a city, Caboose is walking in the marketplace, a rather large bazaar filled with shops and stands. Caboose is holding his gun over his shoulder. The captain walks over to a stand adorned with trinkets, and looks around. Caboose: Doesn't it look great! Freckles: In... incredible! Just before Caboose can grab it, a voice speaks up from behind. Caboose turns around to see a young blonde man in a blue jacket, studying the man. On his back is a very unique crossbow that catches Caboose’s eye; it appears almost futuristic. Finn: This is... an ultamite energy arrow! Caboose: It is indeed. Apparently it was causing quite rare. Finn: You must be really strong! The two back away from each other to leave ample starting room. Soon, they have an entire field to themselves. Finn laughs, and activates his crossbow, extending a glowing arrow. Finn: I have to warn you. I have the best shot! THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Dark Side of the Force) 60 Finn opens fire with his crossbow, firing a storm of arrows at Caboose, but he charges through them without fatigue. As he gets closer to the Sharpshooter, he raises his gun, so the Finn stops firing and swings his gun up. With tremendous force, he uses the weapon to block and repel Caboose, and bashes him on the side of the head with it. A kick to the chest sends the captain stumbling away. 54 Finn reaches out with his free hand, and throws a punch, trying to stun, but Caboose ducked. Caboose then shoots for the neck, but hits his sholder. With a grunt, Finn charges Caboose, bashing him with a crossbow before picking him and throwing him straight through a shop. Finn fires a explosive arrow and blows the shop to oblivion. 44 As Finn turns to walk away from the carnage, Caboose got up from the ruin of the shop. Caboose: Get back here! 42 Finn turns around, but doesn’t see anything. After turning back, however, Caboose is right in front of him, and punches both sides of his head simultaneously. Caboose twists Finn’s body around 180 degrees. With a finger on the trigger, Caboose unloads an entire magazine on Finn. The Captain lifts the stormhawk up into the air, and slams him down on the ground with an impact. 34 As Caboose prepares for the final blow, an arrow came out of nowhere, flinging the gun away. Finn slowly got up, and he aims its acid arrow at Caboose while downed. The resulting arrow knocks Caboose all the way back to a barrel of hay, which shatters and scatters hidden equipment. 28 Caboose gets back on his feet, and sees Finn hurl a knife at him; batting it aside, it crashes into a window, and Caboose approaches the sharpshooter. Though Finn shoots Caboose with lightning arrow, the captain rips them out. Caboose flattens Finn as he stumbles towards him, and lands on his back. 17 Finn: Enough of this!! A sudden left hook from Finn hits Caboose squarely in the face, cracking his iconic helemet. Gripping Caboose his neck, Finn yanks Caboose down and knees him in the face before throwing him to the ground and hitting him with arrows from his crossbow. A brutal stab sends Caboose tumbling away, though he gets up. 10 Caboose picks up his gun from the ground near him and shoots, where it whizzes right by Finn’s head and punctuated a canister of seither. Finn runs at Caboose, he merely punches the sharpshooter so hard he flies backward and lands right next to the skinner. Caboose, picks up the seither and forcing it in Finn's mouth. Finn cries and coughs as he slowly looses air. 2 Caboose readies his gun as he shoots the tank. Caboose: Goodbye, hot shot! The bullet causes the canister of Seither to explode, sending the Sharpshooter of Stormhawks crashing into a nightstand. K.O. Caboose puts his gun away and retreats into the forest, leaving the absolute carnage behind. Him and Freckles start talking to each other. Caboose: For a teen his age to have that skill. Maybe we should recruit him after we take this psycho out. Freckles: Defenitly! Results ???: Wow! That was close. I must say for a kid like Finn to beat a blue paladin and Shinji Kido he has potential. Kinda of relieved he is out, but fought to the bitter end. This melee's winner is Caboose! (Cues 11: Your Best Friend - Red vs Blue Revelation) Winning Combatant: Finn: 34 Caboose: 36 Caboose advances to the Elite 8!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Male-only battles Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Gun Fights Category:John1Thousand